Despues del sèptimo curso
by NatyTuk
Summary: Este FF es una historia con Remus Lupin de protagonista, y los problemas con los que se encuentra al temrinar Hogwarts..


_Weno, aquí otro fan fic que no se la verdad porque lo escribo, me entraron nuevos cariños hacia este personaje, pero mi dios insustituible y omnipresente es Sirius... pero bueno.. Este es el primer capitulo, a ver si lo sigo(probablemente si) espero que lo difruten ..._

_Ahm, y otra cosa, se lo dedico a Mab y a Jun ellas tienen que saber porque…_

* * *

El verano estaba llegando a su fin, pero no se notaba aun en el ambiente, los días seguían siendo tan largos y calurosos como en los últimos meses. Desde unas ventanas con las cortinas raídas, se veía una calle desierta, los cubos de basura y las farolas estaban en mal estado. Por la apariencia de las casas vecinas, era un barrio bastante pobre, de gente humilde. Dentro de la habitación, solo había, una cama muy bien tendida y un ropero arañado. Parecía bastante sombría con las paredes oscuras y sin cuadros, estantes ni cualquier tipo de adorno.

El silencio hueco se rompió cuando un joven de 18 años entro por la puerta. Su rostro parecía cansado, y no expresaba con sinceridad la edad de este, si no, mas bien, le mostraba mas adulto de lo que era. Su pelo aun mostraba un tono rojizo aunque estaba descuidado.

Con un paso seguro se adentro en la habitación hasta la cama. Tenía una mirada triste, unos ojos melancólicos que expresaban tristeza, pero unos rasgos de quien suele sonreír mucho. Tenia en sus manos una postal, provenía de algún pueblo perdido de Italia, y estaba firmado por sus cuatro amigos James, Sirius, Lily y Peter. Con una preciosa caligrafía, Lily contaba que estaban en perfecto estado, que habían pasado unos días muy buenos, y que, repitiéndose como en sus anteriores postales, lamentaba que el no podría acompañarlos, pero que no se preocupara ya que pronto estarían de vuelta. Remus sonrió con ironía, se levanto de la cama, y llego a un costado de la habitación donde, con mucho cuidado, busco entre las maderas la que estaba floja, recordando como, muchos años atrás, su padre le dijo que ahí podría guardar las cosas que quería guardar para que no se rompieran. Retiro la madera, y entonces se pudo ver un montón de hojas, postales, cartas, y pequeños objetos entre el polvo acumulado por los años. Antes de guardar la postal mas reciente, volvió a sacar las ultimas que había recibido ese mes, había una con la letra de James, una letra bastante clara pero descuidada que le contaba que el viaje con sus padres, Sirius, Lily y Peter había sido una estupenda idea, pero que le dolía muchísimo no poder tenerle ahí. Luego había otra de Sirius, con una letra de trazo perfecto, que le contaba las perrerías que había hecho con James, las estupideces que había realizado Peter, y cuanto le echaba de menos. Y por ultimo, la carta de Peter, con una letra casi ilegible, que solo decía que Italia es bonita, y que, como todos los demás repetían, deseaba verlo allí. Deseaba haber podido ir con ellos, cuando James menciono, al finalizar el ultimo curso en Hogwarts, la posibilidad de realizar un viaje con sus padres y de invitar a todo el grupo, se alegro mucho, pero no había pensado en la posibilidad de que el viaje durara un mes entero.. o mas.. Seria prácticamente imposible tener unas vacaciones llevándose a un hombre lobo peligroso con ellos…

Esto lo tenia muy deprimido, pero no era lo único. Las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin, los últimos años de su vida, había esperado ansioso que el verano acabara para poder ir a encontrarse con sus amigos, sin importar las noches de luna llena, que mas que una molestia eran una liberación. Pero todo eso había acabado, ya habían acabado de estudiar en Hogwarts, así que nunca mas tendrían esos paseos por el colegio. Nunca mas podría regresar a ese sitio donde tenia a sus buenos amigos, y no tenia porque preocuparse de mas que los exámenes.

Sus pensamientos vagaban entre los recuerdos mientras que sus manos sostenían firmemente las postales de sus amigos, cuando se escucho una voz desde fuera de la habitación que le llamaba a comer. Con una monótona respuesta, aviso a su madre que pronto bajaría. Guardó las postales con el resto de sus objetos preciados, y se dispuso a salir…

Los pasillos de la casa estaban decorados de cuadros con fotos de familiares que se movían, saludaban con cordialidad al joven pariente que se dirigía con paso lento hacia la cocina. En cada rincón de la casa se percibía que eran una familia de pocos recursos, pero los recuerdos constantes, las fotos familiares, todo parecía demostrar la importancia de los lazos familiares.

Estaba acercándose a la cocina, y se sentida ya el delicioso aroma de la comida cacera. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo recibió su madre con una sonrisa contagiosa. Ambos se sentaron a comer en el usual silencio durante un rato, hasta que ambos terminaron. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, la madre de Remus dejo la cocina impecable. Cuando este se disponía a abandonar la cocina, ella habló:

-Remus, cariño, estoy contactando con gente, pero tu también deberías colaborar. No debes perder la fe, seguro encontraras un buen empleo. Aunque, no se que deseas hacer.

-No es cuestión de lo que deseo, será difícil que cualquiera contrate a un hombre lobo para un trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, ya… me encargaré

Y con una sonrisa tranquilizó a su madre y salió hacia la calle.

Nunca se había parado a pensar que ocurriría con el al terminar la escuela, todos sus amigos habían planeado una vida con una profesión interesante, una independencia, lo típico que sueñan los jóvenes que dejan la escuela. Sirius ya tenía una chapuza para hacer cuando volviera del viaje, como estaba invitado en casa de los Potter hasta poder juntar el dinero suficiente para irse, había conseguido empleo en una taberna de la ciudad. James era el niño mimado de sus padres, pero también había estado planeado como se ganaria la vida, queria unirse a un equipo de quidditch, aunque Lily intentaba ponerle los pies en la tierra. Ella misma tenia planes, quería regresar a Hogwarts, para enseñar alguna asignatura, Pociones seria una buena idea, pero no podría pasar todo el curso en Hogwarts, no ahora, que estaba tan bien con James… Y por ultimo Peter… incluso el parecía preocuparse por su futuro, aunque últimamente estaba extraño, y se distanciaba del grupo.

Sin darse cuenta había recorrido la calle entera, y se encontraba vagando entre unos árboles grandes. El pueblo era pequeño, y su casa estaba a las afueras, y siempre se perdía entre los árboles para poder pensar cuando deseaba estar solo. Parte de su instinto lo hacia sentir a gusto perdido entre los árboles de un bosque… Seguía pensando una y otra vez que seria de el, y lamentándose que los años de Hogwarts acabaran. Pero pronto volverían de viaje sus amigos, pronto estaría con ellos... Pronto… A pesar de la melancolía, se encontró pensando en sus amigos, y en lo poco que importara el resto cuando pueda volver a estar con ellos…


End file.
